Pure Blood
by Dragon Magic23
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione's children go off to Hogwarts for their own adventures thinking Voldemort is dead but his heir lives on in one of them.... Will they be driven to kill their own parents?By:QTGIR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alright well I made up most of these characters because it is based on the present Harry Potter's children. I explain the children pretty well it's just two girls who are made up to marry Harry and Ron that are kind of confusing. Yes Cho did marry Harry so sorry all the other people who wanted Ginny to. . .don't hurt me. . . Read and Review please!  
  
Many years had passed since Harry, Ron and Hermione walked the hallways of Hogwarts together creating mischief and chaos wherever they went. Hogwarts had been hushed of a secret evil it possessed by none other than Harry Potter. Voldemort was simply a dream to all the teachers and students alike. Harry, Ron and Hermione were proclaimed as heroes. But Age soon caught up with them and just like their parents, they suddenly had an urge to marry and have children. Harry took Cho as his bride after a long while of spending time with her and having a fetish with her just out of the blue. Ron had an unexplainable craving for Juniper who had gained her reality from Harry after she was released from her guardian duties. (Note: she wasn't real before and only had appeared when Harry was in trouble but Harry granted her to be living and have her own life.) Even the dreaded Draco Malfoy took a bride, but he still showed no weakness.  
  
The children grew up fast and soon were at the exact age their parents were when they were sent off to Hogwarts. The proud parents happily sent their children to the same school they had attended in hopes that it was now safe. What they didn't know was Voldemort's bloodline lived on.  
  
~  
  
Sophia Potter pushed the large trolley with all her might as her owl, Shoo, squawked unhappily flinging feathers about. Her hazel eyes squinted as her tiny body tried to pull all her strength into one large push. Her robes skimmed the ground creating a bride's train behind her.  
  
"Sophia let me help you!" Harry insisted watching his daughter struggle from behind him. As soon as he lay a hand on the metal trolley Sophia would wail in anger.  
  
"Dad! I can do it I am not a child anymore!"  
  
Cho cut off Sophia in her path and responded, "Your snapping back like a teenager already Sophia."  
  
The train station had gotten considerable more crowded since Harry could remember but he still could still find platform 9 ¾ faster than he did his first year at Hogwarts. Sophia looked around confused wondering where the platform was.  
  
"Run at that column Sophia." Instructed Harry pointed to the brick column that stood between the 9 and 10 platforms.  
  
"I am not that stupid dad." Sophia insisted still looking for the platform.  
  
"I think she has spent too many years in the muggle world." A familiar voice pointed out as Harry turned to see his old friend Ron. He seem to be a lot taller and was dressed in a very nice sports jacket but he still possessed his red hair and stretchy face that held his expressions that made him Ron. Juniper then followed Ron helping a small strawberry blond hared girl with a trolley. Juniper had cut her blond hair shorter and seemed to be forming black circles under her eyes but none the less she held her youthful beauty. In Juniper's arms she held a tiny baby blanket that had tiny hands sticking out the sides of it.  
  
The young girl pushing the trolley watched beside the handle bar to see what was going on. Her brown eyes tried to comprehend as her freckled nose and cheekbones crinkled. She looked about 14 like Sophia but she was much shyer.  
  
"Harry it's been so long." Juniper smiled  
  
"Oh a baby? How cute. . ." Cho cooed taking the tiny hand in her finger tips.  
  
"This is Clover, the new addition to our family." Ron announced proudly.  
  
The two stated to compliment the baby but were interrupted by a loud bang that made the strawberry blond girls cart fly off to the right so that she nearly toppled over the cart. A black hared boy started to laugh seeing her in the strange position but Harry was quick to grab him by the arm.  
  
"Harrison! Control yourself!" Harry scolded.  
  
"But it was so tempting Dad, she was just standing there in the perfect position." Harrison argued.  
  
"I see you have been busy Harry." Ron joked looking at Harrison who had the same features as his mother and father. His eyes were deep chocolate and he even carried his father's facial features and round glasses.  
  
"Yes well that's what happens when you get twins." Harry corrected seeing where he was going with his remark.  
  
"Boo why don't you show Sophia how to get to the platform?" Juniper requested holding Cover closer to her so that the harsh wind would not penetrate through the blanket.  
  
"Alright, it's not that hard." Boo insisted wheeling her trolley away from the clutter Harrison had created. She then ran full speed into the column and disappeared. Sophia just stood wide eyed.  
  
"That's. . . .not possible. . ." Sophia stuttered.  
  
Harrison got his trolley and ran full speed at the column but ran into another brown hared boy who was trying to do the same. They crashed into a clutter of luggage as Harry and Cho rushed up to help their child. A lanky dark figure strolled up to see his son sprawled out on the floor. Harry looked up at the figure and instantly knew that he was no ordinary man but someone from his past. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh Brain how do you think they are going to accept you into Hogwarts when you cannot run at the stupid column. . ." Draco sighed swinging his arm down to lift his son to his feet in one movement.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. . ." Harry blurted out unable to control his speech. Draco looked at Harry and then at Cho and broke an awkward sideward smile.  
  
"Potter I knew I would run into you one day at this very station. How convenient, I was hoping I wasn't right."  
  
Cho helped Harrison to his feet and stacked the luggage but Draco looked over her shoulder making her feel uneasy.  
  
"So you married Cho and this is your maggot of a child? I am ashamed that the once famous wizard married such filth. They say your children will be much stronger than you are but this little twig?"  
  
"Hey shut up! Who do you think you are?" Harrison threatened but Cho grabbed him before he had the chance to charge. Draco laughed but turned around to see Sophia watching from a safe distance.  
  
"That one yours too? She is as scrawny as your son here. Oh and I see read hair with freckles. . .Weasleys no doubt." Draco observed.  
  
"Your dang right I am a Weasley and I have always been proud of it!" Ron shouted back.  
  
Draco just scuffed and shoved Brain to his trolley while behind him a woman appeared helping along another boy with a trolley. Juniper gasped knowing who she was with her apparent frizzy brown curls and broken stride. Clover twisted out of her blankets and began to wail in an earsplitting manor.  
  
"This is Colin my other son but he is not much to look at." Draco explained shoving the other boy into the light. This boy had blond hair like his father and bushy black eyebrows but had green eyes that looked out at them shamefully. Draco then beckoned the woman behind him and sent his two boys into the column. Harry expected Draco to walk away after a snood remark but Draco surprisingly ran in after his two sons to leave the woman to fade away into the crowd in the same broken matter she came in.  
  
"Who was. . ." Cho started to ask but Harrison had wiggled out of her arms.  
  
"Harrison!" Harry called but he had already grabbed the trolley and went straight into the wall.  
  
. Clover had settled down and rested in Juniper's arms peacefully. Ron looked at the baby and brushed his finger across her cheek.  
  
"What do you think got into her?"  
  
"I have no idea, she usually never cries." Juniper answered looking at Clover.  
  
Cho hugged Sophia and reminded her, "Watch your brother, I worry for him."  
  
"I will mom."  
  
"Have fun Sophia and study hard." Harry smiled kissing Sophia on the head before she ran into the wall and disappeared.  
  
Ron held Juniper by the waist happily as Juniper rested her head on his shoulder like a newly wed couple. Cho and Harry stood close together sighing in tune at the wall as if it was a beautiful peace of art. Everything was perfect but the fact that Draco had gone through the wall did bother Harry. They were still rivals after all these years and something seemed to be even more evil about him. Draco wasn't the only thing bothering him, his scar had started to burn softly like a paper cut.  
  
"So who Draco's wife?" Ron asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Juniper answered covering Clover up.  
  
"Whoever she is, she didn't want us to know who she was." Cho observed.  
  
Harry thought for a moment and left it out in the open. He didn't want to even think about Draco because he already had enough to worry about. 


	2. Ch 2

~Professor Mcgonagall does live in this chapter and is still a teacher. . .don't ask me how it works let's just say she is charmed to live forever (creepy I know) Sophia and Boo stepped out of the gondolas that had taken them up a steep mountain to be met with the creamy brick walls of Hogwarts. The baggage that had disappeared from the back of the cart popped up around the children as they entered the main hallway.  
  
"Everything's so. . ." Boo started looking around her opened mouthed.  
  
"Magical." Finished Sophia being as stunned as Boo.  
  
"Yes this is Hogwarts remember?" Harrison snapped pushing past his sister.  
  
"We already knew that. . ." Boo said softly.  
  
All the children followed the prefects who had been able to get off the train before the others. After a few minutes of passing long hallways they came to a great door that was pushed open for them. Inside, long tables were set up with a head table at the opposite side of them. Students who had already been seated looked back at the nervous first years remembering when they had been in their position.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts new students." Greeted Dumbledoor looking at the nervous clump of new students, "Tonight you will be sorted into the four houses; Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin by the sorting hat."  
  
The hat was then turned around on the stool and it's fabric eyes blinked so it croaked, "Potter, come forward."  
  
Sophia froze, she didn't know whether that meant her or Harrison but Harrison answered that when he bounded forward.  
  
"There are two Potter children. . ." the sorting hat revealed staring at Harrison. Harrison frowned as his sister was pushed out next to him with a frightened look on her face. "Excellent. . .one of you runs deep with the same magic your father possessed."  
  
"That would be me." Harrison answered.  
  
The sorting hat raised it's tattered fabric eyebrow and beckoned, "Come forth and we shall see."  
  
Harrison sat up on the cream stool grasping the circular base with white knuckles. Professor Mcgonagall then placed the hat on his head and the hat began to whisper something to him in a low heavy tongue.  
  
"Sometimes the smallest power is the greatest gift. Use it wisely." It whispered then a large "Griffindor!" rang through his ears as the hat was removed.  
  
Harrison trotted over to his new house table as cheers went up left and right 'Harry Potter's greatness lives on!' 'We are going to win Qidditch!' 'Harrison Potter has been placed to his rightful home!'  
  
Sophia felt awkward watching Harrison being accepted so readily. Their father would be proud to see his own son in Griffindor. The Potter name wouldn't be tarnished.  
  
"Boo Weasley I believe I shall call on next, the second generations of the great wizards and witches must be sorted carefully." The sorting hat called. Boo nervously took the stool and crinkled her nose when the hat was placed over her head.  
  
"Please don't be Slytherin. . ." Boo whispered.  
  
"Not Slythrin you say? No my dear you would never do in Slytherin. . .I believe I have the perfect place for you." The hat whispered back as a loud "Griffindor!" broke the tension.  
  
Boo smiled gratefully as she walked over to the table with Harrison. Sophia smiled at her friend who was also warmly greeted.  
  
"Colin! Colin Malfoy. . ." The sorting hat requested as Colin emerged and took his place on the stool. Just like his father, once the hat was hovering above his head ready to be placed on to decide his fate, the sorting hat called, "Slytherin!"  
  
Colin got up and slowly made his way over to the green decorated table where the children cheered knowing his last name meant the glory days of Slytherin. Colin felt like he was re-living his father's past and the sorting hat has been charmed some how.  
  
"One last Malfoy to place. . .Brain Malfoy. . ." The sorting hat thought aloud as Brain swiftly sat down upon the stool.  
  
"It's going to be Slytherin, all Malfoys go to Slytherin." Brain chuckled as the oversized hat was placed on his head.  
  
"You forget your Granger counterparts. . ." whispered the sorting hat. "Griffindor!"  
  
Brain threw the hat to the ground and his face grew flushed with anger. He panted heavily staring at the mangled hat on the ground. The Griffindor table stopped cheering and stood watching their new roommate carefully believing at that moment he should have been a Slytherin. Colin sighed knowing Brain would never face their dad again after being placed in Griffindor.  
  
"I am a Malfoy and I demand to be placed in Slytherin!"  
  
"Calm down Brain. . .the sorting hat chooses and there is nothing you can do about it." Mcgongall explained escorting him over to the Griffindor table. Once seated, the children moved away from Brain who glanced at them with ugly stares.  
  
"Sophia Potter!" the sorting hat finally called. Sophia walked up to the stool, her heart pounding a million miles an hour. She sat looking up at the hat that was to be placed on her head.  
  
Mcgongall smiled, "Look forward dear."  
  
Sophia did and was instantly enclosed in the black world of fabric. There was a soft whisper around her head that sounded like a low hiss. All Sophia made out was, 'heir to powers, Cause of destruction.'  
  
The whole room was waiting, watching the fabric face closely. Would it be Griffindor or another house? Griffindor needed both Potters to stay truly great but what id the two Potter children faced off? What if Sophia was something different from Harrison and didn't share the same roots as her father. . . what if. . . 


End file.
